headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?
"If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?" is the third episode of season four of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Petrarca with a script written by Alan Ball. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, July 10th, 2011 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Sookie Stackhouse continues to keep Eric Northman safe while he deals with his amnesia. Tensions between Jessica and Hoyt continue as Jessica seeks new blood at Fangtasia. Bill Compton takes a hardline approach towards vampires who allow themselves to be videotaped, and Jason Stackhouse discovers a new method of violation as he learns that he is to become the new "Ghost Daddy" to the werepanthers of Hotshot. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Louise A. Innes - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Romeo Tirone - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Producer * Robert Del Valle - Line producer * Mark Hudis - Co-executive producer * Raelle Tucker - Co-executive producer * Alexander Woo - Co-executive producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Co-producer * Marlis Pujol - Co-producer * David Auge - Co-producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer * Charlaine Harris - Creator Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * Series based on "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. This episode is based on events presented in the 2004 novel Dead to the World. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?" and "TB: If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?" both redirect to this page. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FX and FX/HD on February 19th, 2012. TV.com; True Blood, "If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?"; International airdates. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * This episode is included on the True Blood: The Complete Fourth Season DVD and Blu-ray collections, which was released by HBO Home Video on October 21st, 2012. The episode is also included on the True Blood: The Complete Series DVD and True Blood: The Complete Series/Blu-ray collections. * This is the second episode of True Blood directed by David Petrarca. He directs three episodes of the series in total. It is his only episode from season four. He previously directed "9 Crimes" in season three. His next episode is "Whatever I Am, You Made Me" from season five. * This is the seventh episode of True Blood written by Alan Ball. He writes ten episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Evil Is Going On". His next episode is "Spellbound". * Associate producer Luis Patiño is credited as Luis M. Patiño in this episode. * Actress Janina Gavankar is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Jessica Tuck is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Brit Morgan receives a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Joe Manganiello, who plays Alcide Herveaux, becomes a series regular on True Blood beginning with this episode. * U.S. Representative Charles Bunn is identified only as "Conservative" in the end-title credits. * Bill Compton's human henchman, Bucky Featherstone, is identified as "Officer X" in the end-title credits. * Vamps-kill.com was made into an actual website by the production crew of True Blood. It presents of videos and photographs of vampires feeding on humans. Appearances * This is the third and final appearance of Timbo. He appeared last in "You Smell Like Dinner". * This is the second appearance of Luther Norris. He makes three appearances in the series in total. He appeared last in "You Smell Like Dinner". He appears next in "I'm Alive and On Fire". * This is the first and only appearance of Charles Bunn. * This is the first and only appearance of "Jethro", Pam's exuberant fangbanger. * This is the first and only appearance of the young woman from the Vamps-kill.com YouTube video. * This is the first and only appearance of the camera operator from the Vamps-kill.com YouTube video. * This is the first and only appearance of the vampire featured in the Vamps-kill.com YouTube video; Meets the True Death in this episode. * This is the first appearance of La Donna - a werepanther from Hotshot. She appears next in "I'm Alive and On Fire". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "If You Love Me (Why Am I Dyin')" by soul/funk band Boxing Gandhis, which appeared on their debut album in 1994. The song is played during the final scene of the episode and continues on through the end-title credits. * The book that Sookie Stackhouse is seen reading is called Grave Secret. It is written by Charlaine Harris, who is the author of the "Southern Vampire Mysteries" series upon which True Blood is based. * Eric Northman mis-pronounces Sookie's name as "Snooki" in this episode. This may be a fang-in-cheek reference to Nicole 'Snooki' Polizzi, who is one of the celebrities featured on the reality TV series Jersey Shore. Body count # Vampire - Meets the True Death from a human firing wooden bullets with a silver core under orders from King Bill. Quotes * Eric Northman: You broke my nose! * Sookie Stackhouse: Oh please, it'll heal in five minutes. You're a vampire. * Eric Northman: I know I'm a vampire, Snooki. * Sookie Stackhouse: It's Sookie! .... * Tara Thornton: It's been a while since I've been attacked by a vampire, and guess what, it still sucks. .... * Sookie Stackhouse: You just killed my Fairy Godmother! * Eric Northman: Sorry. .... * Crystal Norris: I'm gonna be mama to all your baby cubs. Of which there will be many. .... * Pam De Beaufort: Dial it back a notch, Jethro. You're starting to piss me off. .... * Lafayette Reynolds: Bitch you need to do yourself a solid and get the fuck on out this fucked up place. .... * Andy Bellefleur: God grant me the serenity... fuck it. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2011 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:David Petrarca Category:Alan Ball Category:Nathan Barr Category:Louise Innes Category:Suzuki Ingerslev Category:Romeo Tirone Category:Bruce Dunn Category:Robert Del Valle Category:Mark Hudis Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Alexander Woo Category:Nancy Oliver Category:Brian Buckner Category:Alan Ball Category:Gregg Fienberg Category:Christina Jokanovich Category:David Auge Category:Marlis Pujol Category:Luis Patino Category:Junie Lowry-Johnson Category:Libby Goldstein Category:Anna Paquin Category:Stephen Moyer Category:Sam Trammell Category:Ryan Kwanten Category:Rutina Wesley Category:Alexander Skarsgard Category:Kevin Alejandro Category:Marshall Allman Category:Chris Bauer Category:Kristin Bauer van Straten Category:Lauren Bowles Category:Nelsan Ellis Category:Todd Lowe Category:Joe Manganiello Category:Carrie Preston Category:Fiona Shaw Category:Deborah Ann Woll Category:Brit Morgan Category:Lindsay Pulsipher Category:Dane DeHaan Category:Courtney Ford Category:James Harvey Ward Category:Lara Pulver Category:Dale Raoul Category:Tara Buck Category:Paola Turbay Category:James McCauley Category:Sam Horrigan Category:Aubrey Deeker Category:Dean Chekvala Category:Dendrie Taylor Category:Fiona Dourif Category:E.J. Callahan Category:Lauren Weedman Category:Blaine Saunders Category:Brandon Molale Category:Michelle Luchese Category:Brian Treitler Category:Dan Sachoff Category:Verified Category:Episodes with crew categories